koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Route selection system
This system describes the Route selection system present in the Koihime†Musō series of games. In each novel, the Route selection system is very different from each other. Koihime†Musō The system of the first novel presents fifteen scenarios, telling about those or other girls who are given the choice of the player, after which Kazuto visits them. Three scenarios are the main ones, at the end of which one or two of the three possible endings are opened for one passage, while the other twelve are secondary, not affecting the passage and the ending in General. If the player do not choose any of the main routes, him will automatically come to the end of Kan'u or give a choice between it and the harem ending, if the latter is unlocked. Some scenarios are not available immediately, and open only after the completion of a certain act during the passage of the main plot. In just one day you can visit two of three a main lines, and three of twelve a secondary lines. † - indicates from which day and how many times you can visit the router before its completion. 。- indicates that the route is passed and can no longer be visited. ー - indicates that this route is not available. KM route selection.png|Route selection system in Koihime†Musō KM scrolls.png|Menu selection of achievements for the passage Shin Koihime†Musō The system of the second novel it is divided into several routes depending on which of the three scenarios was chosen by the player., telling about those or other girls who are given the choice of the player, after which Kazuto visits them. This time, the girls routs are completely secondary tasks and thus do not affect the main plot of a particular scenario. The GI scenario presents eight routes. The Go scenario presents nine routes. The Shoku scenario presents eleven routs.In all routes which includes one girl and more. In just a day you can visit only a few heroines and thus close their lines in a single passage. In the Gi and Go scenarios, there are four such attempts, while in the Shoku scenario there are five attempts. After passing all three main scenarios, an additional Kan script opens, telling about the travels of Kada Genka and his companions Chōsen and Himiko. SKM Scenario selection.png|Scenario selection SKM Gi selection system.jpg|Gi Route selection SKM Go selection system.jpg|Go Route selection SKM Shoku selection system.jpg|Shoku Route selection SKM Menu achievements.jpg|Menu selection of achievements for the passage SKM Gi achievements.png|Gi achievements SKM Go achievements.png|Go achievements SKM Shoku achievements.png|Shoku achievements SKM Kan achievements.png|Kan achievements Gi system † - indicates from which day and how many times you can visit the router before its completion. 。- indicates that the route is passed and can no longer be visited. ー - indicates that this route is not available. Go system † - indicates from which day and how many times you can visit the router before its completion. 。- indicates that the route is passed and can no longer be visited. ー - indicates that this route is not available. Shoku system † - indicates from which day and how many times you can visit the router before its completion. 。- indicates that the route is passed and can no longer be visited. ー - indicates that this route is not available. Moe Shōden Shin Koihime†Eiyūtan Kakumei Sengoku†Koihime Category:Systems Category:Article stubs